Once Upon a Time Machine: B1 Part 5: The Gorgon Attack
by Doctor's Torchwood
Summary: Ariel has brought Rose Tyler back from the parallel world and fulfilled her mission to Peter Pan by bringing him back a powerful and dangerous object. However, in order for Pan's evil plans to take shape, he needs another magical object from Torchwood. To do this, he recruits an army of mythical killers. Torchwood, Rose, and Ariel must fight to stop Pan and save the world.
1. Ariel's Mission

_I do not own Doctor Who or Once Upon a Time. I only own this story. Enjoy._

* * *

Chapter 1: Ariel's Mission

On a beautiful day in Cardiff, the sun was shining brightly, people were peacefully walking the streets, and general happiness filled the air. The atmosphere of the city was practically magical. However, outside the city on the shores of a quiet beach, a red haired mermaid swam around with evil intentions for the city and it's protectors against aliens, magic, and the supernatural: Torchwood. Her name was Ariel and she was on a mission from Peter Pan, the most malicious boy in the universe.

Ariel first caught Pan's attention when he saw her dive through the waters to save Prince Eric, a human whom she loved. Pan decided to use this love against her. Peter has a devious plan in mind that requires the two most powerful objects in existence, the red diamond and the blue diamond. Both are small jewels that each contain unspeakable power. For example, one could use either diamond to destroy an entire planet or control millions of people at once. Years ago, Rumplestiltskin kept these two diamonds in his castle. However, he knew that all magic comes with a price. Since this magic had extraordinary power, he was sure that the price would be too much and therefore rarely ever used them.

One day, the Evil Queen was able to win the red diamond from him. To make sure that she would never get her hands on the blue diamond, he used magic to send it to a parallel world, and he almost destroyed the universe in doing so. The Evil Queen knew that an agency called Torchwood had once built a device that allowed someone to travel from one universe to the other. So, she recruited Prince Eric and his crew of skilled soldiers and went through a portal across the stars from the Enchanted Forest to Earth, bringing the red diamond with her.

However, Regina soon found that Earth was a land without magic. Only when the Cardiff Rift was open could she use her special powers. Despite this, the red diamond's magic was still active, even when the rift was closed, because of its immense power. When Regina discovered that Torchwood could not help her, she almost destroyed the planet. The Doctor and Clara had to come and help stop her. She then retreated back to the Enchanted Forest, taking the heart of the newest Torchwood agent Mickey Smith with her. Now, Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, Ianto Jones, Martha Jones, and Mickey Smith keep the red diamond locked up safe where no one can get access to its power.

However, if Pan's ultimate goal was to be achieved, he needed to get the red diamond, which is where Ariel comes in. Mermaids have the ability to travel between different worlds and different universes. Pan told Ariel to go to a certain parallel world and retrieve the blue diamond for him. He threatened to kill Prince Eric if she didn't. He gave her a special bracelet that when worn, magically turns her tail into two human legs. Before Ariel even met Pan, her voice was stolen by the Evil Queen, as revenge for aiding Snow White. Fortunately for Ariel, she met the Doctor and Clara Oswald. The Doctor gave her a telepathy pendant that he had picked up during his many years of traveling the universe. The special pendant allows her to telepathically insert her thoughts into other peoples' minds. It's not exactly talking, but it's the next best thing. Ariel used the pendant when she went to the parallel world. What Ariel did not know, was that this world was infested with Cybermen.

Ariel met Rose Tyler, a longtime enemy of Pete Pan, and the Human Tenth Doctor. They helped her retrieve the blue diamond. Ariel witnessed the diamond's power when she saw Rose use it to destroy every Cybermen on that parallel world in a matter of seconds. Rose then expressed an interest to go back to her native universe with Ariel, so she could help stop Pan from achieving his evil desires and hopefully find the Time Lord Doctor again to get the closure on their relationship she needed in order to further pursue her relationship with the Human Doctor.

When they returned, Rose met up with Jack Harkness, who escorted her back to Torchwood where she could sleep until the next morning. Ariel then met up with Pan and gave him the blue diamond. Pan then told her to get the red diamond from Torchwood by any means necessary, or Prince Eric's life would end. Ariel now wears her enchanted bracelet and walks down the streets of Cardiff. She is determined to do whatever it takes to get the red diamond and stop Pan from killing Eric. Ariel knew that to save his life, she could do anything. She'd even kill all of Torchwood and Rose Tyler if she had to.


	2. Welcome to Torchwood

Chapter 2: Welcome to Torchwood

Rose awoke in a warm, comfortable bed in a small, gray room. She'd slept very well on her first night back in her original universe. She dreamt of the Doctor, or maybe it was the human Doctor. She couldn't tell since they both looked the same. This got Rose thinking that maybe the Time Lord Doctor had regenerated since they last met, maybe even a dozen times. He could've been traveling the universe for a thousand years and forgotten about her.

"No." Rose said to herself. "He wouldn't just forget me."

Although she also remembered how quick he was to leave the parallel Earth on the last day they ever saw each other. She thought maybe he might choose to forget her, since it may be too painful to remember. Rose was then drawn from her thoughts by a sudden knock on the door.

"You awake?" Captain Jack asked from the other side of the door.

"Ya." Rose replied from the bed.

"Come out when you're ready." Jack said. "I want to show you something."

Rose then hurried out of bed, and put on black clothes with the Torchwood logo on them that Jack had given her. She then took her time in putting on make up that Jack had also provided for her. She grew curious as to why Jack had these things. However, she'd known Jack for a long time. She remembered the first day they met during the London Blitz. Things had certainly changed since then, but if there's one thing Rose remembered about Jack, it was that he always had secrets. Even with something simple as having women's clothes and make up. So, she just left it alone and opened the door.

"Good morning." Jack said with a smile.

Rose looked down the gray hallway, but she couldn't see anything except Jack.

"What did you want to show me?" She asked.

"Follow me." Jack said.

Rose followed Jack through the halls of the underground Torchwood base until they finally came into the main area with all the computers, offices, and most importantly, food. However, some parts seemed to be under construction.

"What happened here?" Rose asked.

"We got a visiter from another world recently. She did this." Jack said.

"She?" Rose questioned.

"Her name was Regina. She had more power than we thought." Jack said.

Suddenly, a large round door on the wall rolled to the side, revealing a hallway that lay behind it.

"What's happening?" Rose asked.

"Just watch." Jack said.

Then, Martha Jones and Mickey Smith walked through. They were ready for the day's work, but were thoroughly shocked to see Rose Tyler standing next to Jack.

"Rose?" Mickey said with confusion.

"Mickey!" She shouted.

Rose then ran to him and embraced him in a hug.

"It's so good to see you!" Rose said.

"Ya. You to." He replied in a tone of passiveness.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" Rose asked.

"Of course." Mickey said again with the same tone as before.

"He is," Martha said, "and so am I!"

The two women then engaged in a hug of their own.

"How are you here?" Martha asked. "I thought the Doctor took you back to that parallel world."

"He did, but I came back." Rose said.

"How?" Jack asked as he joined the conversation. "You never did tell me."

"Why don't you sound happy to see me?" Rose asked Mickey, trying to change the subject.

"It's not his fault." Martha said. "He has a hard time feeling emotions ever since..."

"Since what?" Rose asked.

"Since his heart was ripped out." Jack said.

"What?" A perplexed Rose asked.

"I'll show you." Jack said.

He then lead Rose over to one of the computer screens and pulled up a video.

"Here's the security footage." Jack said.

The video was paused and showed a tall woman with black hair standing in front of Mickey.

"That woman is Regina." Jack said.

When Jack pressed the 'play' button, Rose watched as Regina literally thrusted her arm inside of Mickey's chest, ripped out his beating heart, and held it in her hand. Rose was horrified. She then watched as Regina turned to the camera and spoke. "Heed my warning Torchwood. I'm coming back to this land and when I do, you're not going to interfere. If you do, I will crush Mickey's heart and he will die." Regina then disappeared in a puff of purple smoke.

"How did she do that?" Rose asked. "How is Mickey alive?"

"We don't know." Martha asked. "It's not like we can take him to a doctor."

"But that's not physically possible. He should be dead." Rose said.

"Is that a complaint?" Mickey asked.

"No of course not." Rose said. "I'm sorry."

"We do have one theory." Jack said. "It sounds ridiculous, but it's all we have."

"What is it?" Rose asked.

"Magic." Jack said. "Regina said she came from a place called the Enchanted Forest and that there she could use magic and that she was known as the Evil Queen."

"Like from Snow White?" Rose said.

"Exactly." Jack said.

"Well now maybe you will believe my story." Rose said.

"What do you mean?" Martha asked.

Suddenly, the door opened again. Then, Gwen Cooper and Ianto Jones walked in.

"Who's this?" Gwen asked.

"This is Rose Tyler." Jack said. "You've only ever seen her through a screen after the Daleks moved the Earth."

"How can she be here?" Ianto questioned. "Did you make up all that stuff about parallel worlds Jack?"

"No he didn't." Rose said. "I was just about to tell you all how I got here."

"Please continue." Jack said.

"Alright." Rose said. "A mermaid brought me here."

"What?" Gwen asked.

"Just hear me out." Rose said. "A mermaid pulled me through from the parallel universe to this one. Apparently mermaids can do that. Her name was Ariel. She had a green tale and red hair."

"Are we supposed to believe this is the same Ariel from the film?" Ianto asked.

"Yes." Rose said. "Because somehow it is. Her voice is gone too. She wears a magical pendant that allows her to communicate through telepathy. She was sent on a mission by Peter Pan, who by the way us pure evil, to take the most powerful object in the universe."

"The red diamond?" Martha asked.

"No the blue diamond." Rose said. "There's two of them?"

"When Regina came here," Jack started, "she brought a red diamond with her and said that it was the most powerful object in the universe. She used it to cause serious damage. Then we took it from her."

"I've seen what the blue diamond can do." Rose said. "It's power is unbelievable, but I gave it to Ariel. So, I can only assume that Pan has it."

"So where are Ariel and Peter Pan?" Mickey asked.

"I don't know. I haven't seen Peter Pan since I went to Neverland with the Doctor when we were still traveling together and Ariel disappeared when we got here." Rose said.

"Neverland is real?" Gwen asked.

"It certainly is." Rose said.

"Well if Ariel is real," Martha said, "then maybe the Eric that came here was her Prince."

"You met Eric?" Rose said.

"He was with Regina." Jack said. "Then he turned against her after she killed his entire crew."

"Ariel said she was only working for Pan because he said he would kill Prince Eric if she disobeyed him." Rose said.

"He's probably fine." Jack said. "The Doctor came and personally took him back to his home in the TARDIS."

"You saw the Doctor?" Rose asked. "What did he look like? Was he traveling alone?"

Before anyone could respond, the large round door once again slid open. Jack noted that the whole team was standing in front of him and that none of them opened the door. As door finally rolled open, the team only saw a tall girl with long, red hair. She wore a purple top piece and a long, green skirt. On her wrist, she wore a sparkling bracelet and on her neck, she wore a strange gray pendant.

Rose recognized this woman as Ariel, the walking mermaid.


	3. Pan's Army

Chapter 3: Pan's Army

"Ariel!" Rose said.

"Hello Rose." Ariel said.

Before Ariel had a chance to step beyond the door, Jack, Martha, Ianto, Gwen, and Mickey pulled out their guns and aimed them at Ariel.

"Don't move." Gwen ordered.

"What are those things?" Ariel asked

"Trust me." Jack said. "You really don't want to find out."

"What are you doing?" Rose yelled.

"You told us she's not here on friendly conditions Rose and that makes her an enemy." Jack said.

Tears began to form in Ariel's eyes.

"Please. You don't understand." Ariel said.

"I understand that you want the red diamond." Jack said.

"What?" Ariel said. "How can you know that?"

"It doesn't take a genius to figure it out." Jack said. "You gave Pan the blue diamond. Now you've come here for the red one. No one should have that much power."

"If I don't do this, Pan will kill my love." Ariel said.

"I know." Jack said. "I met Eric."

"What? How?" Ariel questioned.

"Surrender and I'll tell you." Jack said.

"Jack don't do this." Rose said. "I know her. You can trust her."

"I don't think I can." Jack said.

Jack then pulled the trigger on his gun. However, instead of a bullet, a small bolt of blue electricity fired out and directly hit Ariel, causing her to fall on the ground. Rose was horrified by the sight of her motionless body.

"You killed her!" Rose yelled.

"Relax." Jack said. "She's just unconscious. When she wakes up, we'll sort this whole thing out."

* * *

Ariel awoke on a bed covered in blankets. She quickly sat up and examined her surroundings. She was in a box. Three sides of this box were made up of stone. These stone walls were designed to be impenetrable. However, the fourth wall was made of glass from which she could look out. Ariel quickly rushed to the glass to see what was on the other side.

All she could see were other boxes that looked like the one she was in lined up across the room. Ariel quickly deduced that she was in some sort of holding cell. She was now Torchwood's prisoner.

"No!" She screamed.

She had been captured by Torchwood. Now, she couldn't complete her mission and Eric's life would end because of it. She laid back down on the bed, buried her head in the pillow, and cried. After a few minutes Ariel heard a voice call to her.

"I thought I could trust you." The voice said.

Ariel then lifted up her head and saw Peter Pan standing on the other side of the glass.

"How did you get in here?" Ariel asked.

"The same way you did." He replied. "I walked in through the front door. Except I was smart enough to do it when all of Torchwood wasn't standing at the door."

"Why did you ask me to do this if you could just walk in and do it yourself?" Ariel asked.

"Because Ariel, I thought you were special. You got Rose Tyler to trust you. I thought you could get me the red diamond without any bloodshed. I see now that I was wrong. Blood will be shed."

"Please don't kill Eric!"

"I don't need you anymore Ariel. So I will spear his life."

"Thank you."

"But I will kill you."

The tears were dripping down Ariel's face.

"Don't worry Ariel." Pan said. "I have to get rid of Torchwood before I get rid of you."

"There's six of them and one of you." Ariel said.

"That's why I have my own little army to help even out the odds." Pan said. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small green bean. "I just have to get them here."

"Is that what I think it is?" Ariel asked.

"Oh yes. A magic bean. It opens up a portal and then my little army's going to come through."

"What little army?"

"They're a group of women who are more qualified to get the job done."

"Who are they?"

Pan then threw the bean on the ground near him. Then a swirling green vortex appeared.

"Gorgons," Pan replied, "and here they come."


	4. The Distraction

Chapter 4: The Distraction

Ariel grew increasingly fearful. She was locked in her cell at Torchwood with Peter Pan on the other side. He opened up a portal on the ground and awaited the arrival of his five Gorgons. Ariel had heard deadly rumors about these creatures. She was told that they were tall and hideous monsters. They were women with hair made of living snakes and a lower body that was only a slithering tale. The mist frightening aspect that Ariel had heard about Gorgons was their special ability to turn anything to stone. Ariel knew that if she looked into a Gorgon's eyes, that this would be her fate. She saw a figure start to ascend from the green portal and immediately turned her face to avoid accidentally looking one of these killer women in the eyes. Although Ariel could not see it, five tall Gorgons had slithered out of the green portal and stood around Pan, waiting for their orders. The portal then closed after them. Pan also could not look at them directly, and looked at their lower bodies while giving them instructions.

"I need the red diamond. I am perfectly able to get it myself, but Torchwood stands in my way." Pan said to his small army of Gorgons. "I need you to wipe out Torchwood by any means necessary. Kill them, turn them to stone, and rip this city apart if you have to. I don't really care what you do as long as they're out of my way."

* * *

The Torchwood team including Rose Tyler were still in the main area of the hub. They were mostly sitting around and discussing what to do regarding the situation with Ariel.

"She's my friend." Rose said. "I'm telling you we can trust her."

"Rose," Jack said, "she admitted that she came here to steal the red diamond."

"That proves her honesty." Rose said. "Maybe she could lead us to Pan and we could kill him."

"That doesn't sound like you." Mickey said to Rose. "You never wanted to kill anything."

"If Peter Pan isn't stopped, then he could do literally anything once he gets those two diamonds." Rose said. "Do I need to remind you that he already has one of them?"

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP.

A small alarm went off in the computer area. Gwen rushed over to check it out. She went to the computer and found live footage of what was going on in the holding cells.

"Jack!" Gwen yelled to him. "We have a problem."

"What's going on?" Jack asked as he and the rest of the team walked over as well.

He was then silenced by the sight of five tall monsters standing around a boy in green clothes and a frightened Ariel in her cell.

"Are those what I think they are?" Ianto asked.

"Those are Gorgons." Martha said.

"And that's Pan." Rose said.

"How did he get in?" Mickey asked.

"Never mind that now." Jack said. "We have bigger problems."

Their attention was drawn to back to the screen. The five Gorgons were making their way out of the holding cells.

"Where are they going?" Gwen asked,

"Probably here!" Jack said.

"What about Pan?" Rose asked,

"We'll deal with him later." Jack said. "Everybody grab a gun."

"What was that gun you shot Ariel with?" Rose asked Jack. "It looked like a normal gun, but it fired electricity."

"It's from the future. Six of them fell through the Cardiff Rift a few years ago. After they're used, they take an hour to recharge before you can use them again. So bullets will have to do for now." Jack said.

The team held their small guns in their hands and readied for the attack. There were three hallways leading to this large room. The team gathered near the hallway which led to the holding cells and aimed, awaiting the arrival of the Gorgons. With each passing second they heard the monstrous screeches coming closer.

"Don't look at them in the eyes." Ianto warned. "You'll be turned to stone."

Suddenly, the team saw the five Gorgons swiftly approach them. They all lowered their heads to avoid looking at them in the eyes, but they could still see the bottom parts of the creatures, so they at least knew where to shoot. The moment had now arrived. The Gorgons were in range and Torchwood was ready.

"Fire!" Jack ordered.

At his command, the whole team fired mercilessly at the five Gorgons. However, all the team could see was their bullets hitting the floor. They were literally bouncing off the Gorgons' skin. Evidently they were immune to metal. However, the Gorgons were becoming increasingly annoyed by the endless rounds of bullets being fired at them. They could not concentrate on killing anyone.

Two of the monsters broke away from the group and slithered towards the closed round door on the wall. They then used their incredible strength to punch a huge hole in the door and go through. The other three Gorgons also split up to avoid Torchwood's bullets. Two of them fled through one of the other halls while the third Gorgon went through the third hallway. The Torchwood team now knew that it was safe to at least raise their heads.

"No!" Jack shouted.

"Where'd they go?" Rose asked.

"Three of them are still here somewhere," Ianto said, "but two of them got out."

"Rose," Jack said, "take one of the special electric guns and come with me. We're going out into the city to kill the two that got out. If bullets won't stop those things, I'm sure a powerful bolt of electricity will kill them. Martha and Mickey, go after the two that went down that hallway. Ianto, go after the one that went down the other hallway. Gwen, to talk to Ariel and find out what she knows."

Everybody nodded. They did not dare defy the Captain's orders. However, they were all frightened by the possibility that they would be turned to stone.

* * *

Pan walked the halls of Torchwood. He'd successfully distracted the team and was on his way to finally finding the red diamond.


	5. The Stone Captain

Chapter 5: The Stone Captain

Jack and Rose ran through the crowded streets trying to find the two elusive Gorgons who escaped from Torchwood. There were scattered screams across the city from people running from the Gorgons. Rose and Jack tried to follow the screams, but the Gorgons were fast and hid amongst the crowds. Downtown Cardiff had become a nightmare. A crowd of frantic civilians and tourists ran to avoid two mythical monsters while Jack and Rose tried to find the Gorgons and kill them. As time progressed, the former time travelers ran into more and more statues of horrified people.

"How can we save all these people?" Rose asked.

"I don't know." Jack said.

"I have one theory." Rose said.

"What?" Jack asked.

"We use the red diamond." Rose suggested.

"No. Not with Peter Pan and his little friends on the loose." Jack said.

"As far as I know, there's no other way to turn them back into living people." Rose said.

Suddenly, they heard another scream very close to them. They turned directly towards the scream, but saw only a tall building. The logical conclusion was that whoever screamed was just behind it. So, Jack and Rose ran as fast as they could and soon arrived behind the building. They saw a frightened young woman who had been turned to stone surrounded by the two escaped Gorgons.

"Hey!" Jack shouted.

The monsters turned and looked right at Jack and Rose, who rapidly lowered their heads to avoid the Gorgons' red, demonic eyes.

"Fire!" Jack shouted.

Jack then fired his special gun and a bolt of blue lightening fired out and hit one of the Gorgons directly, killing it. Rose fired her gun as well, but was less skilled in hitting a target that she could not see. So, she hit the building, causing a minor explosion. Jack and Rose looked up and saw that one Gorgon still remained. Unfortunately for Jack, he looked right at the Gorgon before he was able to fully hide his face. As a result, he was suddenly turned into a statue.

"No!" Rose screamed in horror at the sight of Jack's new stone body.

Jack had told her that her gun needed to recharge before she could use it again. So, she turned around and ran away from the creature. She decided to go back to Torchwood and get the red diamond so she could undo what had been done to Jack and the other civilians and kill the Gorgons.

* * *

Peter Pan arrived in Jack's office. On the wall behind Jack's desk were a series of small, locked drawers. Logically, Pan assumed that the red diamond was inside one of these drawers. However, there was no key to be found in the area, but this would not deter him. Pan took out the blue diamond from his pocket. He thought that one of the most powerful objects in the universe could surely open up some locked drawers. So, Pan held the diamond up to the drawers, closed his eyes, and concentrated. When he opened them, his entire eyeballs were glowing bright blue. He then waved the diamond around in a circle. Then, the drawers magically became unlocked and pulled open to reveal what was inside. Peter closed his eyes again. When the opened this time, his eyeballs had reverted to normal. He then looked inside each drawer, passing dangerous alien artifacts, until he finally found the red diamond and picked it up. As Pan held the two most powerful objects in the universe in his hands, he could feel the power within him. He also felt satisfaction for now the first steps in his dark plan could finally begin.


	6. Underground Hunt

Chapter 6: Underground Hunt

Mickey and Martha hunted anxiously through the halls of Torchwood for two of the runaway Gorgons.

"I still can't figure out how Peter Pan got in here with five of those monsters." Mickey said. "I thought Peter Pan was supposed to be a good guy."

"Life is never what we think it is." Martha said. "I learned that from the Doctor."

"Do you think he's really going to get my heart back?" Mickey asked.

"I have no doubt he will." Martha said.

Martha and Mickey stopped when they saw a large hole in the ground of the hallway.

"I don't think that's supposed to be there." Mickey asked.

"I'm afraid it's not." Martha said,

"How far underground are we?" Mickey asked.

"I think we're right above the sewers." Martha said.

"So the Gorgons got into the sewers." Mickey said. "Great."

"We have to go after them." Martha said." If their underground, then they could be anywhere."

"Then how could we expect to find them?"

"We have to try."

Martha then jumped down the hole and landed on her feet in what appeared to be a long, dark, odorous tunnel. She looked back up at Mickey.

"You scared?" She asked him.

"No...it's just gross."

"Get down here."

So Mickey then jumped down and joined his wife in the disgusting Cardiff underground. They cautiously walked through the tunnels. They tried to keep a watchful eye, but it was so dark that it was practically impossible. After a few minutes, they started to hear loud roars.

"Where's that coming from?" Mickey asked. "I can't see anything."

Once again the roars raced through the underground tunnels, though louder than before. Martha and Mickey turned around at the sound and saw two sets of glowing red eyes of pure evil watching them.

"Don't look at them!" Martha shouted.

However it was too late. When Martha turned back, her husband Mickey had been completely turned to stone.

"No!' Martha yelled.

She then aimed her lightening gun at one of the bright red eyes and fired. The lightening shot out of the gun and hit one of the Gorgons directly. The lightening created a bright light that illuminated the entire tunnel. Martha could see the other Gorgon protecting its eyes and fleeing. After the bolt hit and killed one Gorgon, Martha knew that the second one had escaped. Instead of pursuing it, she took a moment to look at the stone Mickey and shed a tear.

* * *

Peter Pan walked around the Torchwood halls holding the two most powerful objects in the universe and feeling their power more with each step he took. He decided to pay a visit to Ariel before he departed. He wanted to have one last talk with the mermaid, before he killed her.


	7. Pan's Victory

Chapter 7: Pan's Victory

Ianto Jones embarked on a solo hunt for the fifth and final Gorgon. This one seemed to be elusive. Yet Ianto had the advantage of knowing the Torchwood base like the back of his hand. The Gorgon could hide wherever it wanted to, but Ianto could surely find it. He soon heard a loud roar coming from farther down the hall. Confidently, Ianto pursued the creature until he finally found it trying to punch through a wall.

"Hey ugly!" Ianto shouted.

The creature turned and Ianto prepared to fire, but he accidentally looked into the Gorgon's eyes and was turned completely into a statue.

* * *

Gwen entered through the door on the left side of the room where Torchwood held its prisoners. There was another door on the right side across the long room. Gwen walked down the hall of holding cells until she found the only one with a prisoner.

"Hello Ariel." Gwen said.

"Get out of here." Ariel warned. "It's not safe. Pan's here and he sent Gorgons out to kill you."

"It's alright." Gwen said. "We're handling it. I've come to ask you a few questions. First I need to know anything you can tell me about Pan's plan."

"I don't know. He wouldn't tell me. All he said was that he was trying it get together with the universe's best exterminators." Ariel said.

Gwen's eyes suddenly grew wider as she thought of a certain race of alien killers who's only goal was to exterminate life.

"What's wrong?" Ariel asked.

"Why does Pan need those diamonds?" Gwen yelled.

"I told you he wouldn't tell me." Ariel said.

"I see now I was right." Pan said as he walked in through the door on the left side. "You clearly can't keep a secret Ariel."

Gwen pulled out her lightening gun and aimed it at him.

"Don't move!" Gwen yelled.

"Is that supposed to frighten me?" Pan asked.

He then raised his arms to show that he held the red diamond in his right hand and the blue diamond in his left hand.

"Put those down!" Gwen yelled.

"I don't think so." Gwen said.

"No more warnings." Gwen said.

Gwen then fired a powerful bolt of blue lightening that shot straight at Pan. However with the two diamonds, there was nothing that Pan could not do. He held both of them in front of him. Then, a magic, purple shield formed in front of him. The shield was so powerful that it completely absorbed the lightening blast without being destroyed. The shield then disappeared.

"I'm all powerful." Pan said.

Pan then waved the blue diamond in a circle and Gwen became consumed in a blue light and disappeared.

"What did you do to her?" Ariel asked.

"Relax fish." Pan said. "All I did was send her away."

"Where?" Ariel asked.

"Doesn't matter." Pan said. "She won't be able to save you now."

Pan then waved the red diamond around in a circle and a red portal suddenly appeared on the floor.

"I'd love to stay and chat Ariel, but I really must be going." Pan said.

He then walked up to the portal and prepared to jump.

"Wait!" Ariel yelled. "Tell me your plan. Tell me what I risked my life for. You promised."

"Yes I did." Pan said. "I also lied."

"At least tell me where you're going." Ariel asked.

"Fine. If it's really that important to you. I'm going to Agrabah." Pan said.

"Agrabah?" Ariel said. "Land of the genies?"

"Indeed." Pan said.

"Why do you need to go there?" Ariel asked.

"Enough talking." Pan said. "I have to go Ariel. Thanks for all your help. Here's a little gift."

Pan then waved his hand and the door on the right side of the room opened, revealing a Gorgon, the same Gorgon that turned Ianto into a statue.

"Goodbye Ariel." Peter Pan said.

Pan then jumped through the portal and it closed behind him. Ariel the turned away from the glass of her cell because she could see the Gorgon approaching in her peripheral vision. She couldn't see, but she did hear the Gorgon bang hard on the glass. Soon, the glass started to crack and Ariel feared that she would soon become a statue.


	8. The Battle Continues

Chapter 8: The Battle Continues

It took some time, but Rose Tyler finally made it back to the Torchwood hub. She sprinted inside and ran through the halls until she came to the main area. There, she found Martha Jones doing something on the computers.

"What's wrong?" Martha asked Rose, noticing that she seemed to be in a hurry.

"It's Jack." Rose said. "He was turned to stone along with so many other people in Cardiff. I need to get the red diamond so I can try and save them."

"What about the Gorgons you were chasing?" Martha asked.

"Jack killed one. The other got away." Rose said. "What about you and Mickey? And the Gorgons you were chasing?"

"We followed them into the sewers. I killed one. The other turned Mickey to stone and got away."

"So what are you doing now?"

"I'm trying to see if there's anything about Gorgons online that says how to turn the statues back into people."

"I'm telling you the red diamond is our best chance. Do you know where Jack put it?"

"Yes I do. Let's get it."

"What about Ianto?"

"On my way back here, I found him turned into a statue. I took his electricity gun. He never fired it."

"So the last Gorgon is still loose somewhere."

"Yes."

Suddenly, Rose and Martha heard screaming coming from one of the other computers. They went over to it and saw that it was showing a live recording of the holding cells. They saw that the last Gorgon was beating restlessly on the glass of Ariel's cell and the walking mermaid was trapped there.

"Well we found the Gorgon." Martha said.

"How are we supposed to kill it?" Rose asked. "We both fired our electricity guns. They need an hour to recharge before we can use them again."

"We'll use Ianto's gun." Martha said. "But we'll only get one shot."

"I've got a plan." Rose said. "Follow me."

* * *

Ariel could hear the glass starting to crack. Afraid to turn and look at the Gorgon, she simply closed her eyes and thought of Prince Eric. She thought this would be a wonderful last memory. Harder and harder the Gorgon smashed until the glass finally broke. Ariel heard it shatter and her eyes flooded with tears. Before the Gorgon could enter Ariel's cell, the door on the left side of the room opened and Martha jones stepped in.

"Hey ugly!" Martha shouted.

Martha then threw her shoe at the monster and hit it. However, she could not hide her face in time and looked at the Gorgon's eyes, turning her into a statue. This bought Rose enough time to enter through the door on the right with Ianto's gun and shoot a bolt of lightening at the Gorgon. The bright blue bolt hit the Gorgon directly. The monster then fell to the ground dead. Ariel decided to turn around and see what had just happened. The first thing she saw was the dead Gorgon on the ground. Once she walked out of her cell, Ariel saw a happy Rose Tyler walking towards her.

"Rose!" Ariel yelled and then ran towards her friend to engage in a hug.

Then, Martha walked towards them.

"Martha," Rose said, "how are you back to normal?"

"I don't know." Martha said. "It just sort of happened."

After a few moments, Ianto Jones entered the room as well.

"What happened?" Ianto asked.

"I killed the Gorgon." Rose said. "Now you two are back to normal."

"That's it!" Martha said. "The only way to save all those people who were turned to statues is to kill the Gorgon that made them that way."

"I could've told you that." Ariel said.

"Where's the red diamond?" Rose asked. "We can use that to help."

"It's too late." Ariel said. "Pan has it. He took the red and blue diamonds. Then he left. It's over."

Just then, Gwen Cooper game rushing into the room.

"Where have you been?" Rose asked.

"Pan." Gwen said. "He sent me away to the bloody beach. I had to run all the way back here. Where is he?"

"Gone." Ariel said. "He took those diamonds with him."

"We've killed three Gorgons." Martha said. "We can deal with Pan once we've killed the last two. One of them is in the city and the other is in the sewers."

"I'll take the one in the city." Rose said. "That's the one we need to kill to save Jack."

"In that case, I'm going with you." Ianto stated.

"I'm going into the sewers." Martha said.

"I want to help." Ariel said.

"Then you can come with me." Martha said.

"I'll stay here and keep an eye on things. I'll monitor the security footage from across the city and tell you if I find anything." Gwen said.

"There's no more time to waste." Rose said. "We need to go now."


	9. Mermaid's Courage

Chapter 9: Mermaid's Courage

"These waters aren't clean enough to swim in." Martha said to Ariel as they ventured through underground Cardiff in their search for one of the last two Gorgons.

"I'm much faster when in the water." Ariel said.

"Just keep moving and be ready to fire that gun when we find the Gorgon." Martha instructed.

"Alright." Ariel nervously said.

She had never even seen a gun since before this long day and Ariel was sure that she wouldn't be able to use it properly. If Martha couldn't kill the Gorgon or if she got turned to stone, Ariel wasn't sure that she would be able to stop Pan's monster. After about forty minutes of wandering, Ariel had begun to lose hope, while Martha remained determined to save her husband. Suddenly, they heard the roars and shrieks of the Gorgon somewhere in the dark tunnel.

"Watch where you look." Martha said. "The last thing we need is to become statues."

The roars and shrieks grew louder as they moved farther into the darkness. As they continued to pursue the demonic cries, Ariel saw a pair of glowing red eyes watching them in the distance.

"Martha!" Ariel yelled. "It's over there."

When Ariel looked at Martha, she was horrified to find that Martha had been turned to stone by the Gorgon.

"No!" Ariel yelled.

The Gorgon the roared and charged at the screaming mermaid girl. Ariel knew that she had to kill the Gorgon now or it would go free and kill countless more people. She aimed her gun at the approaching monster, just as she had seen the Torchwood team do. In her mind, she thought about all the anger that was brought on by Peter Pan's betrayal. She thought of how she risked her life for a false hope. She tool a brief second to focus her energy on the Gorgon and fire a bolt of electricity at it. The bolt hit the mythical monster and killed it. For the first time today, Ariel managed to smile. She turned around and saw that Martha had been returned to normal.

"Ariel you did it!" Martha joyfully said.

Her thoughts then turned to Mickey and she sprinted away back to his location with Ariel following closely behind. When the two women reached Mickey, he had also been returned to normal.

"What happened?" Mickey asked. "Where are the Gorgons?"

"Four of them are dead," Martha said, "and Peter Pan took the red diamond."

"So let's take it back." Mickey said.

"It's too late." Ariel said. "Pan's gone."

"What about the last Gorgon?" Mickey asked.

"Rose and Ianto are taking care of it." Martha said. "I just hope they kill it."

* * *

_to be continued June 7. Thanks for reading. I hope you've enjoyed._


End file.
